Earth is such a strange planet
by StrawB-32123
Summary: Vegeta and Radistu are skipping school! Wait... Radistu doesn't even go to school! And Vegeta never bothers to turn up! The duo stumble across earth and meet two special humans. Will there be romance? No. Will there be drama? Doubt it. Will- Just read it.


I'm BACK!!!!

.......

(crickets chirp)

.... .... Oh well....

A lot of people have been telling me that I should make a story with Vegeta or Vegeta and Raditsu going to earth, when they are still young, and meeting Kakarotto/Goku or Kakarotto/Goku and Bulma.

Try saying that backwards. Oo

So.

Here we go.

By the way, I know Vegeta and Raditsu probably weren't all buddy-buddy, but I'm just making this all up. :3

Ages:

Raditsu: 20

Vegeta: 13

Bulma: 9

Kakarotto/Goku: 7

* * *

It was morning on Freiza's ship. 

Well, nobody really knows if it's morning or not because they're floating around in the middle of space. Oo

But let's just say it's morning.

Vegeta and Raditsu had just woken up about three seconds ago and were heading off to see what Freiza wanted.

When the two boys reached the throne room they entered quietly and stood at attention.

Freiza himself was in his floating chair-thing. His cold, girlish voice rang through out the room, "Well boys, you're in luck."

Vegeta raised his eyebrow at this.

"I have decided that since Nappa has gone off on a special assignment for a few moths, and there's nobody here .......... Err....... willing.... To watch over you during the time that he is gone so.... I have decided to hire this woman to be your caretaker for the next few moths or so."

Raditsu sweatdropped as his age was once again forgotten and he was yet again, being treated as a child. Then two boys whipped their heads around to catch a glimpse of the woman Freiza was pointing to.

A young looking woman stepped out of the shadows. She was a head or so taller than Raditsu, ('Ditz hasn't reached his full height yet.) with long platinum blond hair and big sparkly purple eyes. She was smiling so hard that you could practically see most of her gums let alone her pointy white teeth.

"Well! Come along boys! We don't have all day! Come on! Hurry, hurry!"

She spoke with an obnoxiously high-pitched, happy voice and shooed the boys out the door.

Faster than you could say, "Stop poking me woman!" the three of them were landing on a large planet with an emerald green sky. Then woman, who still hadn't revealed her name, pushed and poked the two boys into a car-like vehicle, jumped in and sped off down the road.

The car-like thing, (Does anybody know a good name for it?) soon ripped up in front of Vegeta's high school and the two boys were catapulted out the doors.

"Oof!"

"Owww..."

"Okay now, you two have a nice day at school!" The woman shouted and sped off, yet again.

"But I don't even go to school anymore...." Raditsu yelled.

"HAHA." Vegeta pointed and laughed sarcastically at his friend as they hauled themselves up off the ground.

"Well........ now what?" The older saiyan muttered, mostly to himself.

Vegeta sighed. "Well, I'm not going to school."

"Me neither." Raditsu added.

"Well come on! Let's go!"

Raditsu yelped as Vegeta grabbed hold of his arm and yanked him into the sky as he blasted up, heading for space. As soon as the older boy managed to escape the iron grip of his young companion he jetted up along side him.

The emerald green sky around them slowly faded to black as the two penetrated the planets atmosphere.

Without knowing where they were going to duo glided off into the black nothingness of space.

* * *

It may have been a few hours or even a few days but the two saiyans finally skidded to a halt. There was silence between them.

"Sooooo........ where are we?" Vegeta piped up.

"No idea." Raditsu sighed.

"Great. Just great."

Silence picked up yet again as two sets of eyes scanned the area.

In the distance, if one was to look hard enough, one would be able to spot a small blue planet. And one did.

"Hey! Look over there!"

Vegeta's yell dulled as it seeped through space but still reached Raditsu's ears.

The older boy turned his head in the direction of Vegeta's bony finger. The two floated a few meters forwards to get a closer look. Raditsu scrunched up his face as he racked his mind, searching for something to say.

"..........It's a planet..." he finally managed to mumble.

Vegeta fell over.

"No, really?" he snapped.

The two got closer and closer to the alien planet.

"Hey!" Raditsu yelped.

Vegeta jumped back. (Well, as much as you can jump backwards in space Oo)

"What?" he growled.

"This planet..."

"Yeah... what about it?"

".....It kinda looks like a planet I was reading about the other day...."

"........... What was its name?"

".....Uhm... Ea-.....Ert..... Eeeart....th....." Raditsu tried sounding out the name.

"Well it's something that starts with 'E'." Raditsu sweatdropped and gave up trying to say the name.

Vegeta stared at the new planet, a blank expression on his face.

"LET'S GO CHECK IT OUT!" Vegeta yelled, a vicious smirk plastering itself to his face. Without another word, Vegeta flew off to the blue planet.

Raditsu sighed but followed him never-the-less.

* * *

It took a few hours or so, considering the distance, despite the fact that the two saiyans were going as fast as they could. As the duo entered the atmosphere they stared in shock as they saw the pale blue sky shimmering around them.

"What a strange colour..." Vegeta muttered in awe.

Raditsu only managed a nod as the two floated down to the ground.

"The gravity on this planet is lighter." Raditsu noted.

Vegeta nodded slightly as he pushed up off the ground after he first touched it.

The older saiyan took in his surroundings.

It was a beautiful sight. There was a sparkling lake nearby, filled to the brim with cute, adorable, fluffy, little animals, the lake and the area they were in was surrounded by giant, healthy looking trees, buzzing with wildlife. And where there was a break in the trees, far off in the distance were many hazy, pastel mountains, sitting quietly with a soft look to them.

"Let's blow this place up!" Vegeta shouted with joy as he continued to bounce up and down on the spot.

Raditsu frowned.

"Maybe later."

"Awww....." Vegeta pouted then glared. "Stuff you then."

Raditsu rolled his eyes as Vegeta crossed his arms and glared. But instead of saying or doing anything to get back at the prince, he started walking towards the lake and sat down on a rock the rested a little bit into the lake.

Vegeta ignored this and stayed put.

* * *

An irritating silence engulfed the pair as both refused to talk. Eventually Vegeta gave in and walked over to sit next to Raditsu.

"So." He mumbled. "What are we going to do now? We'll get out heads bitten off if we go back to the ship now, and there's nowhere for us to go. Are we going to stay here? ................ Are we?"

Raditsu ignored Vegeta and sighed.

"Well?"

He older boy looked up.

".......... answer me."

"I guess we're going to have to stay here for a while. We haven't got much choise." Raditsu spoke slowly, finally replying to the younger boys nagging.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded.

They got up and headed off in the direction of the now setting sun.

* * *

.....So......

How was that?

Good/Bad?

Not really that funny yet. But it'll get better, I promise. It'll have the same type of humour as "Watcha doin'?" One of my other stories.

This is just the start of my story. So, what do you think?


End file.
